Daycare Hetalia
by penguinwithapen
Summary: England's magic has gone terribly wrong. That's why when Mindy, a volunteer, goes to check out the crumbling building, she finds a bunch of toddlers who call themselves nations and... are pretty messed up. England doesn't want her charity. He insists that his magic will wear off in a couple of days, and that no one needs to get involved. Poor England. He knows nothing...


England wakes up, dazed and confused. His head throbs as he weakly tries to stand. "What the bloody hell happened..."  
His vision clears, and he sees two, gigantic blue eyes staring at him. "ENGLAND!"  
"Wha-" He stands up slowly, holding his head, and stares at his companion. His mouth nearly drops open.  
Baby America. Except... a lot taller than he should be. And wearing Texas.  
"Okay. I am having a very, very jacked up dream." England closes his eyes. "I'll wake up soon."  
"England!" Baby America cries out plaintively, shaking his shoulders. A bit irritated, England opens his eyes. "Everything's freaking blurry!"  
_Alright. I suppose I'll go along with this._ "You don't need corrective lenses, America. Take them off."  
"But it's _Texas_!" Sighing, England snatches the glasses off of America's nose. Alfred blinks, trying to adjust to this new vision.  
"Woah. Does this mean I don't need glasses anymore?" Little America turns to England with a grin, then doubles over. "ENGLAND!"  
England clasps his hands over his ears. For a child, America certainly has a very large lung capacity. "What, you idiot?" Then he realizes it. "Bloody _hell_..."  
"England! Dude, you're like five years old!"

The nations gather together in the large compound they seem to be in. As far as England can tell, all of them have been turned into children about three to five years old in age. Everyone is disoriented as they gather to sit in a circle on the cold stone floor.  
"Mon amis~" England glares at the frog, but it's harder to, when all he looks like is a little kid with a thick accent. "Mon amis, I would like an explanation for this. While I enjoyed my childhood, I prefer the age in which intercourse-"  
"Shut up," Germany snaps. Although his tone is as the same as usual, the words sound strange coming from a fragile-looking, blonde child. "I doubt anyone can explain this. Nothing like this has ever happened before..."  
"And my clothes are totally unawesome on the awesome me!" Prussia announces, tugging at his white nightgown. Everyone is dressed alike: clean and simple, knee-length gowns that puffed slightly at the arms. It makes England feel ridiculous, as if he were a child... But come again...  
"Ve, Germany, I'm scared..." Italy clings to Germany, sobbing his eyes out. He is the only one whose personality seems to naturally fit in a four-year-old's body. Germany seems a bit disoriented by Italy's appearance, but clears his throat.  
"Italy... you are a soldier. Be strong in any situation. As will the rest of you." He turns back to the entire group. "First of all, we must see which of us are stuck in this state."  
"But even if we do," Japan comments quietly, sitting with his hands folded neatly in his lap, "there might still be more of us, wandering dazed somewhere around the compound." China nods, catching little Japan's eyes, and tears his eyes away with a grimace.  
"EXACTLY!" America butts in, with a pout. England rolls his eyes. Even in a child's body, America is hopelessly obnoxious. Although most definitely cuter. "What I would like to know is WHY exactly I'm puny again."  
Every one of the countries in the circle -Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Russia, Prussia, Belarus, France, Hungary, China, even... another... America? -turn towards England staring at him expectantly.  
England clears his throat. He wants to scowl, but there is a lump in his throat that keeps him from doing so. "It's not my fault, not really... the spell wasn't supposed to work this way..."  
There is a silence, then France gives a long, low sigh. "Oh, _Angleterre..._ What have you done this time?"  
From the other side of the room, Russia watches silently.


End file.
